Healing Touch
by Amarin Rose
Summary: Pairing: Cassie–Cissie Summary: Cassie's broken her leg. Cissie tries to make her feel better.


**Healing Touch**

* * *

"This sucks," Cassie stated, poking at her neon blue cast. A petulant pout was on her face as she eyed her broken leg. Contrary to popular romance novels, the expression didn't look sexy, or sultry, or even cute; just childish.

Then again, having to deal with Cassie for the past four hours, and the ambulance ride, and the emergency room full of screaming kids from a daycare's epidemic of chicken pox – thank god she'd had it before – maybe Cissie's frustration was coloring her view.

Naaaah.

"At least, once your mother turns your powers back on, you'll heal much quicker," Cissie told her (even when she was being a bitch, like now) best friend – for the fourth time that afternoon.

"Yeah, but I lost the phone number of that conference she's at, and unless she calls me, I won't hear from her until she gets back in, like, a week." Cassie slumped back against the couch it had taken both of them five minutes to situate her on, folded her arms across her chest and Pouted, with a capital P.

It looked less childish now, but only because her folded arms were pressing her breasts together into some pretty momentous cleavage beneath her loose tanktop.

Not for the first time, Cissie wished she could blame it on Wonder Girl wearing a Wonder Bra – but, as someone who'd shared both a locker room and clothes with the aforementioned currently-not-wonderful girl, she knew it wasn't true. Cassie was just…bigger than her.

"Then I guess we'd better settle in for the long haul," Cissie said, and headed for the DVDs.

* * *

Half an hour later they were both ensconced on the couch, a giant bowl of buttered popcorn balanced between Cassie's legs.

"I love this movie," Cissie said around a mouthful of Raisinettes.

Cassie nodded. "This is my favorite of the trilogy," she added they watched Marty McFly drive the Delorean down the abandoned drive-in, only to end up in the Old West.

"Mine, too," Cissie agreed, smiling brightly at her friend, before turning back to the screen. "The first one was pretty cool, though."

"Yeah," Cassie said. "I don't even really remember what the second was about, though; do you?"

After thinking for a moment, Cissie answered, "It was set in the future instead of the past. And I think it was where Doc got the energy efficient whatever so the Delorean could run on garbage."

"No, I think that was at the end of the first movie," Cassie refuted, shifting slightly to scratch an itch near her knee. Right under the cast, too. Joy. "And the second one had the instantly delivered Dominos pizza that you added water to."

"Right, that." Cissie nodded. "And Old Marty couldn't play the guitar anymore 'cause he got into an accident playing chicken with Biff Junior in the present, right after he got back from his trip to the future."

Cassie knew what Cissie was saying, but it was so much easier to understand now that she had experience with Bart's future past. "Oh, yeah!"

Cissie giggled as she watched Doc make the first ice cubes ever seen in America. "It's so cool to think they really could have done that back then," she said in a hushed voice.

"Uh-huh." Cassie shifted again, trying to get comfortable on the narrow, albeit soft, couch, and grimaced when that proved impossible. "But what would really be cool is if they could make these casts not itch so much."

Sending her friend a sympathetic look, Cissie remained silent and watched the movie. There wasn't anything she could do about it – except ignore Cassie's whining, because best friend or not, it was really getting annoying.

"The part about these movies I really find unbelievable is the second one." Cissie lounged back on her bed next to the empty popcorn bowl, the two of them having moved to her room after the movie was over.

That she still **had** a room at YJ HQ was due more to the fact that there were way more rooms than they could ever use, not the fact that Cissie spent the night very often. Because she didn't. This was a special case, since with Greta off who-knew-where, no one else was there during the week to keep Cassie company.

Slobo **so** didn't count.

"Why?" Cassie asked after swallowing down her mouthful of ice cream. They wouldn't order pizza until dinner time, so snacks were in order. "I mean, I know it wasn't as good as the other two…"

"Marty ends up marrying Jennifer," Cissie replied, hoping this segue would work as well as she hoped. "I mean, I know his dad ended up marrying **his** high school sweetheart, but…well, most people don't."

Cassie had to think about that for a moment, before she nodded. "Yeah, you're right, but…well, isn't this set almost two decades ago? It was more common then."

Just like Marty's parents getting married had been even more common back in the fifties. Cissie agreed, "Yeah, but now it isn't. I mean, well…" Sighing, she gave up and asked the question she'd been not-so-subtle leading up to. "Why Kon?"

Cassie blinked at her, and flushed ass she realized what her friend had been saying. She cats about for an answer and stuttered out, "Well, he's hot. I mean, really hot."

"Hot like a really hot thing is hot?" Cissie suggested with a sly smirk.

Cassie blushed. "Yeah, but he's… I mean, I know there's more to him than that, but he doesn't really act like it much."

"Which begs the question why you like him," Cissie pointed out with aim as adroit as those of her arrows.

Blushing deepening, Cassie squirmed and looked away. "Well, Kon and I **have** gotten closer lately…" Brightening, she added softly, "He even kissed me!"

Cissie raised an eyebrow. "Most of the headway you and he made towards a relationship was actually you and Match. Including that kiss."

Cassie's head whipped around, hair flying in her face. Absently brushing her hair back, eyes blinking rapidly, Cassie could only stutter before she found words. "I…hadn't really thought of it, but… Omigod, that's so true!" Cassie gasped, covering her mouth.

Cissie blinked, surprised that Cassie **hadn't** thought of it, but instead of reassuring her friend, she had to stop herself from giggling at Cassie's next words.

"Ick, I kissed a supervillain! Bleh." Cassie stuck out of her tongue as if trying to get the long-gone taste of Match out of her mouth.

The sight of it made Cissie think about things she shouldn't. "My point – and I do have one," she said, unable to resist parroting _Ellen_, "is that you could do better."

Making a sort growling noise, as if she agreed but wouldn't admit it, Cassie scowled ands folded her arms over her chest. "Who?" she asked. "Robin is dating that Spoiler girl, Bart is a child – and dating some girl at his school – and none of the civilian guys want to get to know **me**." Her scowled metamorphosed into a sad frown, and Cissie felt her heart go out to her friend.

Not that Cassie didn't already have a claim on it. "I want to get to know you," she said, much more stridently than she should have if she didn't want Cassie to suspect how deep her feelings ran.

Of course, that was the entire **point** of this line of conversation, so it was probably okay. Cassie's reaction would say whether or not it was, at any rate.

Cassie's sad frown metamorphosed once more into a confused frown. "You already know me."

"Not as well as I'd like to," Cissie returned softly.

"What do you– Oh." Wide-eyed, like the child she'd been acting earlier, Cassie stared at her best friend, comprehension dawning on her now-still face.

Cissie sighed, hopeful, yet also worried about Cassie's reaction – once she **had** a reaction, that was.

Cassie's smile was shy and unsure as she said, "Yeah?" right hand clenching spasmodically on her cast.

Cissie nodded, biting down on her lower lip before answering. "Yeah."

Cassie's smile turned almost blindingly bright. "Cool," she said, and reached out her hand; Cissie grabbed it, and pulled her into a sitting position. In her relief, she pulled too hard, and their foreheads knocked together.

"Ouch!" Cissie complained in unison with Cassie.

Cassie giggled at her friend. "At least I won't get bruised when I don't have my powers."

"I will when **you** do though," Cissie mock-groused. Then she blushed; she wasn't thinking about how seldom they might bump foreheads, but about how **often** other parts of their anatomy might come together.

Abruptly Cassie's giggles stopped. "I'm sorry," she said on a whimper. Then, before Cissie could grow concerned, her downcast eyes looked up at Cissie flirtatiously through her lashes. "Let me kiss it better?"

Cissie nodded, only barely managing to get it slow enough not to show her over-eagerness.

When their lips met, it wasn't amazing, and it didn't set off fireworks. But it was nice, and soft, and warm, and simply perfect. Cissie knew how that she had nothing to worry about; Cassie's touch had pushed all her doubts away.

* * *

THE END


End file.
